


We should tell them, it's been a while.

by CreativeDuck



Series: For us, home isn't a place. [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Relationship Study, Serious relationship talk, Slice of Life, well kind of serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDuck/pseuds/CreativeDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff suggests that they tell the office about their relationship. Some are more on board than others. Well it's not exactly the easiest thing to explain. </p><p>This story is just them talking about it, not actually telling them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We should tell them, it's been a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Bam! Another story only a few hours after the previous one. I had this mostly written out for like a week but I wasn't happy with it until I finished tweaking it eariler. The story of how they decided to tell people about them.

With a relationship like theirs, one that was unusual and slightly complicated, especially at the beginning, it was no wonder that they took a while to tell anyone outside their group. Nothing against their friends but they were all a bit wary of their reactions. The only exception was Lindsay, who Michael turned to for advice when shit hit the fan at the start. The others weren't aware of that particular fact though. As a group, well Geoff made an executive decision, they finally came out about 6 months into the relationship. 

They were chilling at Plan G's as usual on a Friday night, playing some video games. Ray was slaughtering them all as usual, Michael was shouting about it, Jack was trying and failing to kill anyone, Gavin was doing his best to fuck with Ryan and Ryan was threatening murder. Geoff sat out, he had some work stuff to sort out. Sending emails back and forth, texting Kdin that sort of thing. He looked around to group, smirking to himself about how gaming at home was no different from gaming at work which got him thinking about work. He had the privilege of working with some of his favourite people in the world, barring his boyfriends from this. Of course they were his favourites but there was Gus, Burnie, Lindsay etc etc. The more he thought about how all the others were close to different people in the company. Gavin had Barbara, Jack had Joel and Adam, Michael had Lindsay and so on. Suddenly he was hit with the fact that keeping this relationship from friends was not justified any longer. 

Originally the reason was because with the added complication of working together and there being 6 of them they were worried that when they actually started dating it wouldn't work out and it would be easier to acted normal if less people knew about it. They were also worried that about the reactions. Geoff didn't think anyone at the company would say anything bad about them but you never know with people when they are faced with something they don't understand. But the more Geoff thought about it the more he realised they were being imbeciles. At this point the secrecy more of a security thing than the actual reasons they had at the beginning. They were used to it now, it was second nature to partially lie about their weekend when anyone asked. The times Gavin had to blow off Barbara and not tell her why. 

"What are you thinking about so hard over there Geoff?" 

"Yeah you never think that hard when you're working" Geoff pulled a face at Michael. 

"Fucking cheeky." Michael stuck his tongue out at him and continued to stare at the screen only to be faced with the kill screen. 

"Fucking God dammit Ray!" 

"Pay attention then, no wonder you fucking suck at this game." 

Jack continued to look at Geoff. Geoff was still thinking but this time he was slightly more in tune with the room around him. His phone buzzed in his pocket. A text from Kdin about some show idea. Not an uncommon text to receive, they often bounce ideas off of each other through texts. That way Geoff was less likely to forget about them. He stared at his phone screen, Kdin's name glaring at him. They should know. They should tell them. 

"We should tell them." 

"Huh?" Jack who was still watching Geoff was the only one who had heard him. Geoff looked up at the bearded man. 

"We should tell the others. At work." Now that Geoff was actually speaking out loud instead of at his phone, Ryan had now turned to him as well. 

"Tell who what?"

"We should come out. Tell our friends about us." The two gents looked worried. They looked at each other before grabbing the attention of the Lads who were still playing the game. 

"Oi, you three. Pay attention. Serious talk going on." 

"What the fuck Ryan? Since when?" 

"Like two seconds ago, now stop playing and listen. Geoff wants us to come out." 

"Well I didn't quite say it like that, I just think our friends should know. It's been 6 months." 

"Yeah but it's not exactly the most normal of things to tell someone is it?" Michael spoke up. He wouldn't care what anyone else said but his friends meant a lot to him and the idea of being shunned by them for his relationship was an all too realistic fear in his mind. 

"So?" They turned to look at Gavin. "I think it's a top idea. I've been dying to tell Barbara for weeks." 

"Aren't you worried?" Ray asked. He was the most laid-back of them all usually but Geoff had come to realise that when it come to relationships he could worry more than Jack. He was probably wary of how people would react. Some bad experiences concerning high school and sexuality. 

"Nah. They're our friends. They not going to care, they'll just be happy for us. Barbara keeps trying to be my wingman anyway and now I can finally just tell her I'm happily taken." 

"Yeah Joel has been suspicious for a while now, would be nice to get him off my back." Jack admitted. He wasn't nervous about their reactions honestly, he trusted his friends. He, as usual, was worried about how his boyfriends were going to feel about it. 

Ryan still seemed skeptical. He was probably thinking about it logically. The fact that they were in a 6 way gay polyamorous relationship, in Texas no doubt, would statiscally go down badly with at least 5 or six people. 

"Ryan, I know that look. You're thinking about it too hard." 

"That may be true but there's still a likelihood of someone reacting badly." Geoff sighed. 

"Maybe, in normal circumstances. Look I'm not saying we have to come out to the whole god damn company, or our families." A few of the men cast their eyes down at the mention of families. "But Rooster Teeth isn't exactly a normal company. It's not like we have a few friends and a bunch of assholes. Well most of them are assholes but they're still our friends. Gavin's right. They'll be happy for us. We're happy, we're not hurting anyone and that's all that matters." 

Michael and Ryan still seemed reserved at the idea, but even Ryan had to admit Geoff was right. 

"We're not going to do anything unless everyone agrees but as the boss." 

"You're pulling the boss card now!" 

"Shut up Michael, let me finish. As the boss the rest of Achievement Hunter should at least know. From a work standpoint having 6 out of 9 people in a relationship with each other needs to be dealt with professionally." Gavin scoffed slightly. "Well as professional as we get. We work with them all on a daily basis, they have the right to know." 

"Okay that's fair enough." 

"Okay fine, I'm on board with it. I mean I can't imagine there's anyone I particularly want to tell but you guys have some of your best friends there so I won't stop you." Ryan smiled at his boys. They all turned to Michael.

"Come on Michael, don't you want to tell Lindsay?" Gavin asked. 

"Yeah, right Lindsay." Michael looked shifty under the gaze of everyone. 

"She already knows doesn't she?" Geoff said with his arms crossed, eyebrow raised up with a knowing smirk at his lips.  
"Yes fine. Only because I was freaking out at first, I needed her advice okay!" 

Geoff burst into laughter, the others joining in. Michael was too quick to defend himself and his face had turned a slight shade of red. "Dude it's fine, Lindsay was is the last person who going to judge us for this. She liberal about pretty much everything." 

"That's why I told her." The red hed mumbled. 

"Right as Lindsay knows we definitely have to tell Caleb and Kdin. I'll handle that. We should probably talk about who we're telling for now. Not that there's a limit of how many people you can tell. Tell whoever you want but we don't want to accidently put our foots in it. So I'm telling Kdin and Caleb. Also Gus." 

"Why do you get to tell Gus?" Gavin whined. 

"Because moron, he's my best friend." 

Gavin sulked a bit. "Fine but I'm telling Burnie! and Barbara of course." They all went round letting each other know who they were telling and also who they didn't mind knowing at the moment. Realistically they knew that by telling quite a few people that the whole company would probably knew within a week but they didn't care. Rooster Teeth was like a home for them as well as work and Geoff had no doubt that they would support their relationship. 

Geoff had also decided to tell Matt as he felt the CEO should probably know. Ray was going to tell his friend Tina , just mentioning it even though she doesn't work with them. Michael was going to tell Kerry and none of them minded Miles knowing also. Jack was going to hopefully finally shut Joel up about it and tell Adam as well. Ryan felt like Jon should know as he spent a lot of time in their office. Gavin was going to tell Dan as soon as they arranged their next skype call.

Gavin honestly didn't care who else knew, there was a certain chain to these things though. Burnie was obviously going to tell Ashley, who would probably tell Meg. If Miles knew then Arryn would know. Miles would probably also blurt it out to the RvB crew. Gus would tell Esther, which was not a problem. Kerry would tell Pat and Gray. There was only one person who they were slightly wary about knowing and that was Kara, nothing against her just she was a sucker for all the romance stuff and if she knew, everyone was definitely going to know. She was the resident gossip queen of Rooster Teeth. 

They all knew that by even telling 6 or 7 people everyone would know by the end of the week. There was no escaping it unless they explicitly asked for them to keep it a secret but they weren't going to do that. It was already too many people to know while asking them to keep it a secret. Geoff briefly wondered if they should just tell Burnie or Matt and make a proper announcement about it but that definitely was too professional for them. They weren't telling them because of work, they were telling them because they're friends. The conversation turned back to the game they were playing. The sounds of gunfire and explosions filling the room. Jack didn't join it though, he sat looking at Geoff for a moment longer. 

"You're right, we don't need to hide it anymore, our friends should know the reason why we're all so happy lately." Geoff smiled at his long time friend and now boyfriend. 

"Jack, you're such a fucking sap." Jack chuckled and nodded, no point denying it when they all knew anyway. 

The rest of the night was spent playing video games, eating pizza and for most of the group, some alcohol. The idea of coming out a distance thought at the moment. They would worry about it in the future. The future being 3 days away. Monday was a whole other story.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me what you think. I honestly feel like this one is still a bit clunky in places. I will definietly do a fic about them actually their friends about the relationship and the reactions they get. Not sure if it will be a second chapter on this or a separate story. 
> 
> Got anything you would like to see me tackle? A particularly relationship aspect that you would love to see the AH OT6 version of? Then let me know and I'll have a go. (Eventually)


End file.
